1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner and a control method for the same, which are capable of automatically cleaning a region to be cleaned by removing dust or the like from a floor of the cleaning region while traveling about the cleaning region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device for automatically cleaning a region to be cleaned by sucking foreign matter such as dust from a floor of the cleaning region while autonomously traveling about the cleaning region without user control. Such a robot cleaner not only includes a main brush to remove dust or the like accumulated on a region beneath a body of the robot cleaner, but also includes an auxiliary cleaning tool to achieve an enhancement in cleaning performance in a region adjacent to a wall.
Such an auxiliary cleaning tool is outwardly protruded from an inside of the robot cleaner body, to sweep dust on a floor, in particular, dust in a region adjacent to a wall. Although such an auxiliary cleaning tool achieves an enhancement in cleaning performance in a region adjacent to a wall, there may be a problem in that the auxiliary cleaning tool has an increased possibility of striking the wall because it is outwardly protruded from the robot cleaner body.
In particular, in a conventional robot cleaner system, the robot cleaner thereof may not discriminate an additional device included in the robot cleaner system, for example, a charger or a virtual obstacle zone forming device, from obstacles. In this case, the robot cleaner may approach the additional device of the robot cleaner system and, as such, the auxiliary cleaning tool thereof may extend. As a result, the auxiliary cleaning tool may strike the additional device, thereby shifting the position of the additional device or damaging the additional device. To this end, it may be necessary to provide a robot cleaner capable of discriminating the additional device of the robot cleaner system from obstacles.